


Pushing Buttons

by Crows_Imagine, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Ennotsukki Chaos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita, M/M, Name Kinks, Tsukki is 18 don't @ us, bottom Tsukki, lots of teasing, top Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a brat and Ennoshita Chikara knows exactly how to handle brats.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ennotsukki Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authors: Kaathefriendlysnekk and Crows_Imagine

Chikara narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, once again being a snark to a bickering Hinata and Kageyama.  _ Kei has been very bratty today. _ All throughout practice he’s been even more of a little shit than normal.

He is sure Kei has noticed his disapproving glare, but the boy has consciously  _ chosen _ to ignore it, and that is currently pissing off Chikara. They have a match later this week and Chikara is afraid of dealing with a nagging Hinata and an even more brooding Kageyama if Kei manages to piss them off for good.

Practice ends a few minutes later and Chikara dismisses the team once the gym is cleaned. “Tsukishima,” he calls, smirking slightly at the way Kei’s shoulders tense at the use of his surname. “May I speak to you?” He crosses his arms, clearly not accepting no for an answer.

“Yes, you may,” Kei mumbles and makes it over to where Chikara is standing. He can still be snarky even when he knows he is at fault, and Chikara doesn’t like that right now. The captain will have to discipline him into an obedient teammate.

“You’ve been picking fights and riling up the problem children,” Chikara notes, bending down to pick up his gym bag. “Any reason for that?” Perhaps he’s antsy. Kei would never admit it, but sometimes he does need Chikara to boss him around and straighten him out. “Remember you’re also a senpai now.”

Kei fiddles with his fingers and looks at Chikara. “I’m sorry, I’ll remember that,” he says, with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. “Director-san,” he adds and bites his lip.

So he wants to play like that. Fine. He can do that.

“I’ll make sure you do,” Chikara answers. “I know you like me directing you. I can read you like an open book, remember at the hotel? The first night in Tokyo?”

Kei’s smirk stays in place. “What about it? You want me to babysit your problem children  _ again _ ?” He tugs at the collar of his t-shirt and wipes his sweaty neck. “I want to get changed, director-san, can I go now?”

“I think it’s my turn to babysit,” Chikara answers, not wanting to wait to wipe that smirk off his face. “But you’re the problem child. Get changed and wait for me by the gate. Don’t take too long or you’ll know what you’ll get later.” He heads towards the exit, glancing over his shoulder. “My aunts aren’t home. Try to be good for once.” And with that, he finally heads towards the club room.

What Chikara doesn’t notice is that while Kei is changing, there’s a soft, shy smile playing on his lips instead of the usual smirk. He almost puts on his shirt the wrong way in his haste, and has to pinch the bridge of his nose to calm down and do it right this time.

He doesn’t want to be late.

When Kei is almost finished dressing, Yamaguchi peeks at him. “Are we walking home together or-” he doesn't finish his question, silently nodding his head towards their captain.

“He’s all mine tonight, sorry Yamaguchi,” Chikara nonchalantly says, having put on his uniform once again.

Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow at Kei, who refuses to look back.

“Ah, I see. Well, see you two tomorrow.” Yamaguchi holds back a grin and leaves the clubroom, leaving the couple alone.

“Did you really have to go and say that?” Kei tries to sound irritated, but secretly, he enjoys it. The teasing grin on Yamaguchi, the confused looks of Hinata and Kageyama and a flustered Yachi whenever Chikara says something like that in front of them, is all Kei  _ the little shit _ lives for.

“Yeah,” Chikara says, lacing their hands together. “I did. Come on, let’s go before it gets colder.” He doesn't mind the chilly weather, only means he can hold Kei closer. Thankfully the walk to his house doesn't take long. Whenever they get frisky, usually it’s at Chikara’s home. With one time Akiteru walking in on them kissing… better not risk it if not needed.

Once inside, Kei waits patiently at Chikara’s bedroom door, his hands clasped in front of him like a model child.

“What are you waiting there for? Do I have to send you a special invitation?” Chikara raises an eyebrow.

“If it’s not much of a hassle, you could, if you want to,” Kei shrugs.

Chikara opens his door, leaning into the doorway. “Your invitation is to get on your knees by the foot of my bed, now.” Without checking if Kei follows, he heads inside. Normally, he’d let Kei help him undress but naughty ones don’t get rewards, so he starts stripping already, stopping once his shirt and jacket are scattered across the floor.

Kei is there alright. At the foot of his bed, on his knees, peering over the top of his glasses,  _ wetting his lips with his tongue _ .

Chikara doesn’t remember the last bit being one of his instructions, even though it turns him on.  _ Someone is eager today _ . But he is patient, it comes from having to deal with a ton of problem children for teammates and a troublemaker boyfriend.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want?” Chikara says slowly, sitting right in front of him on the bed. “Not saying I’ll give in, but I am curious to know what my moon wants.” He unbuttons the top button of his pants. “If you were good, maybe I’d already be making the bed shake with you underneath me, gasping my name.”

“I want to see stars in my eyes once you’re done with me,” Kei drawled. “Fuck me to the moon and back, director-san. Never mind the details.”

Chikara grits his teeth. “Oh, you  _ will _ mind the details. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Then hurry up and start,” Kei snarks.

“Not with that attitude. I can always play by myself, you know. Make you watch. Tie your hands up with my tie. You want to say that again now?” Chikara smirks when Kei doesn't immediately retort. “I thought so.”

“Senpai,” Kei purrs. “I want to touch you, please you and make you cum. I want to be a good boy for you.”

“That’s more like it,” Chikara finds himself amused. This is what happens when he lets his boyfriend hang out with the ex-captain of Nekoma. He  _ fucking _ learns to purr.

“I will listen to everything you say.”

“Everything?”

Kei hums and nods, utterly pleased with himself.

“Then you’ll do well to take off my pants for me, hmm? Let me feel your nice warm mouth,” Chikara says, parting his legs. He holds back a chuckle as Kei swiftly moves between his legs and unzips his pants with his teeth, because he’s a big brat. But at least he does it quickly, tugging down his pants and then yanking down his underwear.

“You are gorgeous, director-san,” there is no hint of sarcasm in Kei’s voice this time. But that quickly changes with the evil glint he gets in his eyes as he licks a stripe on the underside of Chikara’s cock and lightly blows at its head. Chikara watches wordlessly as the soft, pink tongue flicks the slit of his head, lapping up the leaking precum.

Kei withdraws to look at it, Chikara throbbing in anticipation.

And then he is back again, his mouth taking him in all at once and making Chikara groan loudly.

“Gods, Kei,” Chikara mutters, briefly closing his eyes. Kei’s mouth is heaven and he never will forget it. “So good for me. This-  _ hah-  _ is what you want, right? W-want me to boss you around, be good for your director.” He grips his blond locks, gently tugging as he thrusts into his mouth.

_ “Fuck!”  _ Chikara is really glad his aunts will be home late.

Kei gently massages his balls with one of his hands and the other grabs his ass, pulling him closer if possible. His nose is buried in the light fuzz of hair at Chikara’s crotch, his glasses askew, threatening to fall or bruise his skin. Kei is in a trance, he barely notices it.

Chikara stops thrusting (which earns him a whimper in return) and takes off Kei’s glasses. Once he has safely put them aside, he rams back in and feels himself hit the roof of Kei’s mouth.

“Gotta take care of my baby,” Chikara mumbles, almost too soft for either of them to hear. He brushes his thumb across Kei’s cheek. “Keep going, being so good right now.” He loves how Kei chokes and gasps, going faster to match his thrusts. It doesn't take long for Chikara to let out a low whine, tumbling over the edge of orgasm very quickly.

Kei swallows all of it, never letting a single drop escape his lips. Once he releases Chikara, the latter slides out of his mouth and showers his face in kisses, hooking his stoic arms under his lanky ones.

Chikara tugs Kei up the bed until the blond is settled in his lap. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he decides, nimble fingers sliding under Kei’s shirt. He doesn't stop until he reaches his nipples, teasingly pinching the nubs. “Strip for me.”

Kei straddles him and stretches his arms before working on his shirt buttons.  _ Painfully slow _ .

_ He is back at it with the lip-biting _ , Chikara thinks. He is not one to complain either

Finally, fucking finally, Kei shrugs off his shirt and lets it fall somewhere on the floor. He looks back at the hungry Chikara, waiting to be fed.

“You’re still wearing pants,” Chikara says, gripping Kei’s hips and tugging him flush to his chest, kissing him deeply. It’s far too sexy how he tastes himself on Kei’s tongue and it only helps make him hard once again.

He unzips Kei’s pants, reaching down and grasping his cock through his underwear. “Oh, you’re really eager, babe.”

Kei grinds back into his hand in response. Chikara’s eyes follow the way he moves his hips, making him want to take him then and there.

There’s nothing stopping him from doing so.

But,  _ patience _ . If anything Chikara has learnt from dating Kei, is that he needs to make his tall beanpole of a boyfriend feel real good to get the desired reactions out of him. And so, he yanks off the rest of Kei’s clothes in one smooth motion and pushes him back on the bed until Kei is laid sprawling beneath him.

“You’ve only sucked me off but you look so blissed out,” Chikara observes, pleased. One finger traces his chest, stopping right above Kei’s blond hair above his length. “You love this. You won’t say it outright because you’re you, but you love taking orders.”

He grasps Kei’s thighs, hitching them up so the backs of his feet touch the bottom of his ass. “What do you want now? So many choices. I could even ride you. Maybe eat you out, hmm?”

“Eat me,” Kei’s voice is full of want. “Eat me out and then fuck me, director-san.”

Chikara captures his lips in a kiss and slides down to suck at Kei’s collarbone, red and purple bruises easily blooming on the pale skin. He nibbles at his nipples, one finger circling the ring of muscles at the puckered hole.

“I’m not even inside, but you feel so tight,” he murmurs and quickly grabs the bottle of lube inside the top drawer of his bedside table. When he first bought the strawberry lube, Kei gave him an unimpressed look. But then Chikara noticed that whenever they had to buy more, that was the one his boyfriend gravitated towards.

He’s an asshole, but still is really cute.

Chikara squeezes out a considerable amount of lube on one of his hands and with the other he grabs Kei’s thigh. As one finger pushes into Kei’s inviting hole, Chikara’s mouth latches on to the inside of his thigh, tasting the sensitive skin there. 

Kei lets out a loud moan, throwing his head back against the mattress. Chikara feels drunk, with Kei’s walls so tight and perfect around him. He’d love to live off this high. Not much time passes before he hears a strained, “Another one, d-director-san.”

Who is Chikara to deny such a request?

He enters another finger, scissoring and opening up his purring boyfriend. Amidst all the sensations, Chikara notes that he would soon need to have a talk with Kuroo. He notices the precum beading at the top of Kei’s cock and swoops down to lick it clean, earning a delicious moan from the boy under him.

“So fucking good,” Chikara moans, sliding in a third finger when he’s stretched out enough to do so. “Fuck, Kei. You’re perfect. The best sight. You know I dream of you like this?” He mouths at Kei’s head, smirking as his boyfriend’s sounds only get louder. “Ready for me to eat you out? Then I can fuck your pretty tight ass.”

The blond-haired boy whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut, one hand on his mouth to stop himself from being loud.

“Kei,” Chikara croons and gently pries his fingers off his mouth. “Let me hear you. Nobody’s home, you know that, right? Stop worrying, okay? Let me take care of you.”

Once he makes sure Kei is watching him and not trying to hide his voice, Chikara rims Kei’s hole with his tongue.

Kei nearly screams; he’s always extremely sensitive whenever Chikara eats him out, naturally. It’s music to his ears. Nails reach up to scratch Kei’s thighs, leaving angry red lines.

He keeps going, pressing his tongue faster and occasionally squeezing his cock, until Kei lets out a panting gasp, coming hard

Chikara lifts his head, keeping eye contact as he cleans Kei up. “Thank you for the meal.”

Kei is still recovering from the orgasm when Chikara leans past him to get the pack of condoms from his nightstand. Even these are strawberry-flavoured. If Chikara had to describe Kei using one word, he’d say “strawberry” in a heartbeat.

He rolls the condom on himself, the fruity smell and Kei’s musk mingling together to get him in a delicious headspace. Chikara lines up his cock at Kei’s entrance and looks him in the eye.

“Ready for me to fuck your tight ass and make you come undone?” 

Kei whispers an affirmative and immediately Chikara’s cock slams inside him, making his back arch as he cries out. “Such a fucking good boy right now, aren’t you?” Chikara babbles, settling his arms on either side of him. “So fucking tight, about to make you into a million pieces.”

“Senpai, just like that,” Kei cries, his usual snarky voice now melting like marshmallows on Chikara’s tongue. “I need you, I need you to fill me up just like that.”

Chikara changes his angle a little to the right, hoping to get Kei scream - ah, and there it is! Kei calls out his name in that sexy voice of his.

“Fuck, Chikara!”

“Call out my name, make sure everyone knows I’m making you feel this way. Only me, right Kei? No one else gets to see you like this, falling apart on my cock.” Chikara tugs on Kei’s hair with one hand, the other settling against the sheets and pounding even harder inside his warm walls. “Like this, fuck!”

They’re both sensitive from having come once, but Chikara isn’t going to let Kei come that easily.  Exactly when he feels Kei starting to clench his walls around him, Chikara slows down, earning violent scratches on his back. Kei looks at a loss, he wants him to go on, faster like there’s no tomorrow. 

But Chikara has all the time in the world when he is with Kei. He drags his nails along Kei’s sides while slowly thrusting in him. Kei whimpering beneath him is a sight he can watch all day

“I love watching you,” Chikara mumbles. “You make great expressions, especially when I’m fucking you. It’s a movie I want to replay over and over. And that’s exactly what I’ll do.” He slams his hips fast before continuing his previous slow pace.

Kei coming undone by slow thrusts makes it even more delectable to the eye. Not to mention how he’s clenching around him like a lifeline.

“I love you,” Kei lets himself slip, his face glistening with sweat. “Take me, Chikara, just the way you want to.”

With that one word, Chikara forgets his control. He knows it’s a calculated move on part of Kei, but he also can’t tear his eyes away from that look on Kei’s face. The want, the love, the  _ need _ screaming at him, clawing at him with all its violent edges.

Behind every strategy of Kei’s, there is a heart that beats for Chikara. That knowledge is enough for the third year captain. He thrusts quickly, hard and deep like his world is falling apart around him and Kei is the only one holding him together.

Chikara doesn't let up until Kei is scratching down his back again, screaming his name as he tumbles over the edge of bliss. He follows not long after, filling up the condom deep inside his boyfriend.

When their climaxes finish, Chikara slowly leans back off, hissing as he pulls out. Kei lets out a whine, mouth in a frown when Chikara gets off the bed to tie the condom and toss it in the trash. He’ll have to take it out before his aunts accidentally see it. “I’m coming back,” he chuckles, opening his drawer for wet wipes he keeps for this purpose. “Can you sit up? Let me clean you off.”

Kei parts his legs and extends his arms towards Chikara childishly, a pout on his face.

“Aw, baby just wants cuddles after sex,” Chikara croons, moving in to clean Kei between his legs. “But senpai has to take care of you first, okay? Else, it’s going to stink soon and you’ll be cranky for the rest of the night.”

With a huff, Kei lets his arms drop and rolls onto his stomach when Chikara asks him to. He pushes his ass out and Chikara can’t help but smack it once he is done cleaning.

“So pretty, Kei.”

“Shut up,” Kei mumbles, no bite in his words. Chikara grins and pinches his ass for good measure. He tosses the wipes away, getting a clean one to clean himself before tossing that away and putting back up the box of condoms and bottle of lube. 

He settles back beside Kei, tangling their legs together and pulling up the covers.Kei wraps his arms around him and Chikara nuzzles his face into his shoulder. “I love you too.”

The taller boy holds him tighter and together their breaths fall in rhythm, content and tucked in for the night. None remembers to take out the trash or Kei’s bag lying in a heap at the stairs. Or the several articles of clothing strewn across the floor like an apocalypse has passed them, leaving them undisturbed in their little cocoon.

They get to sleep a few hours, a nice long nap. It’s perfect.

Until the front door opens and two familiar voices sound. Chikara freezes, wide awake. Kei shifts a moment later.

“Chikara, we’re home! Sorry we’re late, we had to do inventory,” Aunt Akiara says.

Chikara’s eyes scan the room and fall on the lock at his door. He breaks out in a cold sweat when he sees the latch is barely in the bolt. It will let up with just a harsh push from the outside.

“Aww, look! It’s Kei-kun’s bag, does he want to join us for dinner?” Aunt Hachi calls up. “We brought take-out, come down or we’ll come get you!”

Chikara turns to see Kei mirroring the same expression as him. It’s the look on every teenager’s face when they know they are fucked. Quite literally and metaphorically.

Shit.

  
  



End file.
